


Sand and Shadow

by fanfictioner22



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioner22/pseuds/fanfictioner22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between Temari and Shikamaru strengthened with time, until it was undeniable that they belonged to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and Shadow

She finds him in his usual spot up the hill, where he usually watches clouds pass by, napping lazily. Temari hasn’t met many Nara’s but she is almost sure laziness is inherited among the clan.

“Oi Shikamaru.” he doesn’t respond but Temari knows he is faking sleep. So, she walks towards him with her fan in grabbing distance, because God help her she will whack him good if he keeps _ignoring her._

Shikamaru just rolls over, completely ignoring the now twitching blonde. Temari, true to her word, whips out her fan and _gently_ pokes Shikamaru over the head.

Dark eyes open slowly, slightly glazed but annoyed. “What is it, woman?”

Temari smirks when she hears the word _troublesome_ mumbled right after.

“Is this how leaf ninjas say, thank you?” she can’t help but mock the boy; it’s a challenge for Temari, finding ways to have a reaction from the ever sloth Shikamaru. Although she doesn’t have to try hard, even her appearance is worth a ‘troublesome’ from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru snorts, yes he is grateful that Temari was there to save his ass from Tayuya. And yes, she could have left him to die as they are from different villages, but it’s thanks to Temari’s presence, that Shikamaru took Choji at the hospital in time. Still, it didn’t mean he liked his naps to be interrupted.

“Thank you for the assistance.” He grunts out and closes his eyes intending to keep sleeping, but Temari flops down on the grass, and Shikamaru peers at her from under his eyelashes.

“Mind if I sit?”

“You already are.” Shikamaru’s eyes open fully, napping nothing more than wishful thinking now. “And it’s not like you are going to leave if I say no.” And also he just can’t find it in him to deny her.

Temari flashes him a smug grin and makes herself comfortable. They were both silent but content to just sit and watch the clouds.

* * *

 

Some nights, Shikamaru dreams of his first chunin exam. He is standing across a proud Suna girl, who is smirking knowingly; certain of her victory. The crowd cheers loudly, and the sun warms his skin but Shikamaru is not aware of any. He is too focused on the blonde girl with the unique eyes; neither green neither blue but still a beautiful color. She taunts him, - _don’t get any ideas pineapple boy, this match is mine. -_ Her sarcastic voice easily heard, and Shikamaru feels his mouth twitch for a smirk.

Temari fights with grace – she is breathtaking-, how she accomplishes the task with a gigantic fan is lost to him. Still he can’t take his eyes of her _; I am observing her moves to form a strategy_ , he thinks but even without his smarts, it is an obvious lie. The instinctive pull is in there, tugging his heart and mind.

He outsmarts her and wins the fight, but looking at her unique eyes, Shikamaru can’t bring himself to _actually_ take the match; so he forfeits, – ignoring the shrieking blonde teammate from the stands- he knows it would be a drag to redo the exam in six months; however he realizes, it’s not that bad to lose to Temari.

Of course, he never lets her figure it out that he purposely lost, no matter what kind of lie he pulls off his ass; Temari _would_ kill him.

* * *

 

Shikamaru is highly irritated, and tells himself repeatedly that he is not bothered at all, that Temari just had beginner’s luck and nothing more; because no one except his dad had ever _beaten him in shogi_ , so it must be just luck.

His gaze surveys the board, evaluating her moves. “Again.”

Temari’s savage grin tells him she knows why he is glaring at the pieces, but she complies and sets the game.

They play again and this time Shikamaru is the winner. Shikamaru has to admit that it wasn’t easy, that he had to use every trick as did Temari.

This time it’s the blonde that demands a rematch. Shikamaru can’t hold his smirk at her flustered glare.

* * *

 

Temari rushes through the streets of Konoha, her teal eyes searching for a familiar pineapple head. She left Suna as soon as she heard the death of Asuma Sarutobi; and she can’t stop worrying for the lazy Nara. Temari’s genin teacher is still alive but she knows that a sensei is equivalent to a parent figure in your genin days. She lost both her mother and father, so in some level she can relate to Shikamaru.

She finds him near Naka River, a cigarette hanging from his lips, and with blank black eyes that makes Temari wince and take an involuntary step back. She shakes her head clear, and with renewed resolve Temari takes her war fan and bonks Shikamaru on the head, hard enough for him to fall into the river.

The shadow user resurfaces and stares at Temari with unbelieving eyes; a hint of a smirk on his now cigarette less lip. A quick shadow grab and Temari founds herself in the cold waters near a faintly smug looking Nara.

The water fight begins, and at the end of the day they are both soaked to the bone and completely exhausted. Temari notices the tears in Shikamaru’s eyes but pretends they are just wet from the river. Shikamaru is grateful for that.

* * *

 

She is in Konoha again; for some diplomatic mission and when she finishes early, Shikamaru suggest a spar. Temari’s eyebrow rises and laughs it off, because _did the lazy ass just asked her for a spar?_ Shikamaru rolls his eyes mumbling troublesome and leads her to the training grounds.

So they find an empty training ground and begin. The last time they fought, they were both genin but now they were older, faster, and wiser.

Still, it’s easy to see echoes from their younger days; Shikamaru’s shadows, fast and tricky, while Temari’s wind wielding fan graceful and deadly as ever. The blonde, jumping away with a perfect backward somersault, avoids the now frozen shadow tendril. Temari, taking advantage of dumbfounded Shikamaru knocks him down with her fan.

He lets her brag about - _I won obviously_ \- their little match, and nags him- _train harder you slacker_ -, Shikamaru listens half-heartedly; his mind busy repeating her somersault that caused her skirt to ride up on her milky thighs, or how she arched her back flexibly, or her labored breathing and flushed cheeks from the exercise.

The shadow user suddenly knows that he is in it _deep._

* * *

 

Temari of Suna is a complete enigma to Shikamaru. She is a strategist, -just like him- but under all that pride and blunt comments, Shikamaru can't figure out what goes in that blonde head of hers most of the time.Temari can give him a run for money when it comes to shogi and she was _there_ , cheering him up in her own ways, when Asuma had died.

And it doesn't help, that his genius mind goes blank when she is near, and how his body tenses like under shadow possession from the tiniest brush of skin contact, or the fastening heart beats when he hears her voice.

Shikamaru knows he is in complete and absolute trouble, because he already has a bossy blonde kunoichi -Ino- nagging him, and he really doesn't need the Suna version of bossy blonde's. So, as whenever he is in trouble with an enigma he can’t solve no matter how hard he thinks it over, he goes to his father for advice.

Which he nearly regrets it as it turns into a shogi tournament. Shikamaru likes to play against his father but a losing one after another gets him twitchy and inching for a long nap to cool his head off.

Shikamaru, seated in front of a shogi board playing against his father, - more like losing repeatedly- asks. “Why did you marry mom?”

Shikaku, surprised from his son's question but not showing it outwardly, shrugs his shoulders. “Why shouldn't I?”

Answering a question with a question typical of a strategist but Shikamaru rolls his eyes and moves his pawn. He would have enjoyed the puzzle like conversation with his old man however he need straightforward answers.

“She is loud and always gets what she wants. How you plan to spend the rest of your life with a woman that bullies you to do chores, is lost to me.”

Shikaku stills and starts to laugh. He remembers fondly of his own teenage days, ranting to his father over a game of shogi, about this chunin girl that wouldn't let him be; asking to his old man why he was married to a loud woman himself.

Shikamaru stares at the amused man, oblivious to his father's thoughts, and sighs deeply.

“Shikamaru, it's the fate of the Nara man, to find a woman worth doing chores.” he chuckles and captures Shikamaru's king with his next move.

Shikamaru curses half-heartedly, and sets the pieces back into the initial position for a seventh round. Shikaku watches silently with a slight smirk on his lips, for his son to elaborate the sudden topic about girls.

“So, who is the lucky girl?”

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitches but he doesn't answer, he is more focused on the pieces than to his old man's musings.  Even though he was here to discuss girls, winning at least once against the clan head took priority, and that smug grin on his father’s face was enough for Shikamaru to detour from the subject.

Shikaku inwardly sighs and moves his pawn first, already thousands of strategies forming in his mind, he knows his son will eventually face his feelings. He denied his feeling for Yoshino, for about three years before he had accepted that he wanted her and had the guts to ask her out. His son will come around eventually. Or so he will, hopes the clan head.

After all any woman who piques a Nara's interest was worth waiting to meet.

* * *

 

This time is Shikamaru going to Suna, a little irritated by the ambush on the way here, and Kiba’s teasing – _Shikamaru is getting paid to see his girlfriend_. -But Temari is there, at the gates waiting, and he feels his muscles relax instantly at the sight of her.

“Finally you lazy ass! Any later and I would have sent a search party for you. You were probably napping under some tree, you idiot.” Her teal glare is fierce as it bores holes into the shadow user’s head. Shikamaru is only three hours late but lets her comment slide, that’s just how Temari shows she cares.

“If you are done woman, I am kinda tired.” He drawls lazily with a sigh and a mumbled troublesome following soon after, and Temari notices the blood coloring the hem of his trousers.

She smirks but her eyes are a tad too concerned to be amused. “Trouble on the road Shika?”

He rolls his eyes, but he can see she is acting brave and teasing despite the worry. He also notices how she shortened his name but he doesn’t call her on it. He secretly admits to himself that he likes it.

They walk to his inn, and at the door Shikamaru asks her with barely contained hope. “Are you up for a shoji match?” or two, or ten. Shikamaru is tired; but it’s been months since he last saw her and he is not ready –can’t be ready- for Temari to leave just yet.

Temari lightly tugs on his earrings, and her pale fingers are so close to his pulse, Shikamaru forgets how to breathe. “Just a match?” she purrs, her teal eyes half-lidded and very close to his face.

Shikamaru blinks, and suddenly they are in his room and clothes are flying; he kisses her deeplyand lets his fingers wander all over her. She moans his name, and Shikamaru wants to hear her say it again.

Hours later, covered in sweat but satisfied, Shikamaru embraces her possessively with her head tucked under his chin, and he realizes that he won’t have anyone other than Temari. It would be troublesome but she is definitely worth it.

The next day Shikamaru wakes up and finds the bed empty. It’s almost noon and he wasn’t expecting Temari to sleep in anyway so he drags himself from bed, dresses up, and heads to the Kazekage’s office for a meeting.

The ex-jinchuriki is already working on several papers when Shikamaru steps into the office after a light knock.

At his entrance Gaara leaves his paperwork on his desk and looks closely over the standing shadow user. The red head’s face is expressionless as always but there is something else, a different edge on the pale features of the young village leader that instantly warns Shikamaru.

Shikamaru’s body language gives nothing away, and he hides his anxiety with a small yawn.

“Kazekage-sama, I have possible trade roads that could benefit both the Suna and the Konoha.” He says when the silence gets a tad to awkward.

The red head hums but doesn’t break eye contact. Those pupil-less teal eyes are unnerving but Shikamaru doesn’t back down and leaves the file on his desk.

“Give my thanks to Tsunade-sama.”

Shikamaru nods politely but stays in the office. It was obvious the red head still had something to say.

“I was notified that you arrived in the village yesterday.”

The shadow user’s heart beat fastens but his voice is calm when he responds, “It was late and didn’t want to bother you.” Is his lie.

Gaara blinks and his gaze falls –finally! - On the contract Tsunade-sama sent.

Shikamaru turns and is almost outside the office when Gaara’s even but sharp voice rings out. “If you hurt my sister Shikamaru.”

“It won’t be necessary.” He interrupts the man with a faint blush invisible under his tan. “She’d have my balls before anyone learns about it, that troublesome woman.”

Gaara’s lips twitch into a small smile. “That’s true.”

“Don’t worry Kazekage's-sama; I’ll take good care of her.” With those last words, Shikamaru leaves to hunt down a certain blonde kunoichi.

* * *

 

The fourth shinobi war is almost starting, and Shikamaru can’t take his eyes off from a particular blonde kunoichi with a war fan. His heart is clenching painfully, knowing that _this_ might be the last time he sees her. Temari, aware of Shikamaru’s heavy gaze and troubled thoughts; drags him out the tent for some good-old-whacking. She needs him to be focused on this war, because she can’t… if he… she just…

“Oi Shikamaru, you are not going to die on me, got that?” she narrows her eyes and pokes the shadow user with her forefinger for emphasis.

Shikamaru blinks the tears back but a few drops still fall.

Her teal eyes soften. “Crybaby.” She whispers, brushing a tear away.

Kissing delicate fingers over his cheeks, Shikamaru whispers, “Temari.”He says her name, and loves how the syllables roll off his tongue. He wants to say more; _you are beautiful, be careful, please live, I love you…_

But he just can’t. It terrifies him and seizes up his lungs in a horrible way. The fear that he will say them _just once_ terrifies him and ties his tongue.

Temari dives in, and their lips clash. It’s desperate and full of worry for each other’s well-being but loving and caring at the same time. A simple kiss for an outsider but for the two? It’s a colorful dance of mixed emotions wrapping each with unbreakable chains.

“Marry me.” She says smirking confidently,when they break apart for air. Shikamaru’s breath hitches and his heart stops; because he can see her in a beautiful wedding kimono, or feeding the deer in the warm spring days, or a black haired toddler with her eyes and he wants them so badly _it hurts._

She gives him another brief kiss and Shikamaru wishes they had more time, more time for him to show this beautiful woman how much he was in love with her. “We are not going to say goodbye, because we _both_ will make it out _alive._ Got that you lazy bum?”

* * *

 

The dreaded war is finally over –has been for months- but it takes time for the hidden villages to get back to shape.

Temari was back at the gates of Konoha and slightly worried, because Shikamaru wasn’t there to welcome her with a yawn and daily dose of troublesome.

_He is always there to welcome her._

So the blonde searches for the idiot, and hopefully fiancé, she mumbles profanities to the said idiot; but all her words fell silent, when she finds Shikamaru in front of the memorial stone.

He hears Temari coming towards him but doesn’t move; he is too focused on his father’s name to acknowledge her.

The Suna kunoichi is unsure, as she expects to see vacant dark eyes – just like when his teacher died- but no, his eyes are shining with tears and… regret?

Shikamaru finally turns and gives her a badly attempted smile with trembling lips and watery eyes. Temari’s eyes soften and she could feel the same tears echoed in her eyes.

“Shika?” she calls his name, desperate for some kind –any kind- of reaction from the shadow user.

“Do you know?” He takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes a drop slowly descends over his tanned skin. “You are the only girl I ever wanted to introduce to my folk?”

She is speechless and touched but Temari doesn’t know what to say. _Is that so? Then lets meet your mother? Oh too bad?_

They were all shitty responses so Temari just hums.  Shikamaru suddenly turns and grabs her shoulders, dark eyes burning with determination glazed with tears, he _pleads_ to the surprised blonde.

“Temari, would you meet my mother?”

And the smile she gives him in return is bright enough to chase away grief. Shikamaru’s own lips curl as he grasps Temari’s calloused hands, their fingers intertwining immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
